


The Shadows rising

by Althalus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, Blood, Blood Magic, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althalus/pseuds/Althalus
Summary: A Bamf shikamaru with control issues and super bloodline happens.





	1. The  awakening

He cried. She was dead. The blood seeped into his clothes, clotting and making them sticky. He didnt care. She was dead. The tears ran down, washing away a bit of blood in his clothes. It did not help, there was a lake of blood around him. In between and around bits and pieces of humans lay. An eye there, some teeth here, a couple of arms and feet a meter away. 

He didn´t care about it. It was not important. She was the only one in one piece. She was dead. Her body was intact, but full of wounds and torture marks. Her once beautiful eyes, full of life, were mush. There were knife wounds, all the bones were broken,some even shattered. Still, even so she was smiling.

He felt a group of presences approaching the cave where they were. It wasn`t important. She was dead. The only thing changing would be the amount of blood here. He didn`t need company. They would die. Just like all the others did. They deserved it for killing her. For torturing her. For making him lose her. For making her choose between them and suiciding on a knife. For him and the village. For the Shadows and their God.

The shadows writhed around him, ready to attack, lying in wait. The blood was good. It was slowly being absorbed into him. Their God was happy, finally he had a servant in earthy realms. The potential was good and he was young. The shadows danced, in happiness for finding him, and in sadness for his loss. They said; dont worry, death is not the end of everything. This Sacrifice has awakened you in time, someday you will be happy becouse of this. But for now, we will protect you. 

He heard them and cried more, for her and for him. The innocence was dead, just like she was. His mother, who he adored. So full of life and spirited. He didnt want to be alone ever again. But now, it was time to kill those who would disturb his mourning. The sun was setting on the third day without her, his beloved mother, Nara Yoshino.


	2. The Aftermatch

Konoha Hospital, a month later.

Shikaku had just left the final meeting with the doctor who had been overlooking shikamarus recovery. He had finally awakened from his coma and they were talking of therapeutic needs. 

Inoichi and Chouza had also been involved in the discussion. Chouza would give advice in nutrients needed for growth and healthy lifestyle. Inoichi had promised to look at their mental health for security.

Soon after he returned back to present and started telling his opinion on shikamarus health.“He is traumatised, his mind has been wounded. It is healing a bit, but you can't be sure of the mental scarring for years to be. Not to forget how this will affect his personality and goals for the future.” 

“Its not surprising, he did spend the last week being kidnapped from home, where you should be safe. Then watching his mother be tortured and killed, being unable to help at all, when she suffered before him and killing the iwa nin responsible too late and sitting in a pool of blood and bodyparts for three days.” Chouza said, bitterly. 

“Why did this happen, there was no hint of anything happening….now my beautiful Yoshino is dead and my son was in a coma for a month… How did they manage to attack the village ?” 

“We don't know yet, but we will find out. It's time to root out any spies. There must really be something wrong. First the Hyuuga attempt and now a Nara kidnapping, both were even heirs. “  
“Everything will become better, just focus on making sure he is happy enought to recover fully, try to find things he likes to do. Maybe talk with him about the bloodline, history of the clan, strategy… Give him something else to do and think about”

“I will, thank you for the help, inoichi, chouza..”

“No problem, Shikaku. It was the least we could do”

“Ok. Shikamaru we will go home now, i will carry you, my son, my only son.”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The time passed and Shikamaru healed. Shikaku held himself to his promise and began teaching Shikamaru the Nara clan history, traditions and strategy to help him in the future. Shikamaru also decided to learn calligraphy as a hobby.

One day, half a year after the kidnapping, he was pronounced to be totally healthy again. Inoichi also ended the therapy sessions weekly, he said once a year would be good enough in the future. Everyone felt strong relief to know there was no insanity lurking around.  
Soon after Shikamaru gathered himself and asked his father for training.”Father, i would like to begin training to become a ninja. I want to protect Konoha and its people someday soon. Also i never want to feel like that again, powerless. Can I ?”

“Oh, Shikamaru. If you really want to begin training you can. But we will begin lightly as you are only five. Maybe with chakra control and Kage- jutsus, those need mostly control. Your body is not ready for intense chakra manipulation or strong taijutsu”

“That sounds really good, Dad. Do you think it possible I could learn medicine or medical jutsus on the side ?. I really like the idea of healing.”

“ I guess so, you are lucky that there is a special program this year to see how young you can begin training for medic. I will just have to speak about it with Hokage-sama.”

“Thank you, Father”

“You are welcome, Shikamaru. We will begin tomorrow.”  


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Sandaime-sama, a moment of your time if you are not too busy. i would like to talk you about my son and Heir, Shikamaru” Shikaku said, after meeting the sandaime on an evening scroll towards his home.

“Yes, what is it, Shikaku?” Sarutobi Hiruzen asked interested despite the late hour. Shikaku was usually rather professional, not the type to disturb people after work if possible.

“We, the Nara clan, began training him after he was pronounced healthy from the kidnapping. He didn't want to be defenceless again or lose anyone dear to him. That was over year ago, he has just now turned six. He has taken courses in Konoha Hospitals civilian sector, and as of a month ago is a doctor with a secondary specialty coming in about three months. We have also trained speed, taijutsu, tactics, chakra control and diplomacy. I would like to formally request medical ninja training next year and a private teacher soon, for him. My heir is extremely gifted ”

“A private teacher, that i can do. Maybe someone younger… and medic-nin training next year, so at seven. That's doable. You will have to pay for a long-time A-rank for the teacher. And i want to see all the papers of his training. ”

“Thank you so much, Sandaime-sama. I look forward to being able to go to longer and more dangerous missions in the future for you”


	3. A teacher

Shisui ran, every third step managing to be a shunshin. Soon he would master it. Hello, superior speed. He was sure it was his time to rise up from the rest of Uchihas, and get an entry on bingo book. Just now there was also his new mission, rather serious one. He was to play bodyguard and teacher.

He arrived at the park, the mission scroll said to be the meeting place. Only few minutes late. His new student was sitting under a tree and watching him.

“Hello, you must be my new student, Shikamaru was it?” Shisui said pleasantly. It always paid off to be positive. 

“Yes, I'm Nara Shikamaru. Thank you for taking time to train me. “ The six year old boy with rather long hair and serious eyes answered. So this was the Nara heir.

“Not a problem, you have just joined the ranks of child geniuses. I'm one as is my little cousin, he is older than you though. Its allways nice to have some more potential friends and training partners. Or someone just to speak with”

“That interesting, I would like to begin training three days of the week, if thats okay? That way i have time to work at the hospital and you get to take other missions”

“Yep, that sounds good. Let's just get started training, show me your Taijutsu to begin with, then we will figure out what you need and what you want to learn.”

“Hai, Shisui-sensei. Here I come”  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Itachi, my student is a super genius. He is only seven and nearing special Jounin strength. His problems are Taijutsu and Ninjutsu as his body is still growing. I'm so happy that i took that mission and have him in my life. Its nice to have a friend outside of the clan. He doesn't judge me and i can be as silly as i want. Its wondeful” Shisui said, almost dancing around Itachi.

“Thats really good Shisui, i'm happy for you. I have my cute younger brother to play with and tease. Now if i just had some free time... “ Itachi said yawning, they would soon be home from a mission and he missed his bed. 

“Come and meet him next week if you can, Itachi, pretty please. He is so calm and peaceful to be around. I think you could speak philosophy with him, he can it” Shisui continued trying to get a promise out of him.

“Okay Shisui if you want it so much. I will come to meet him as long as i don't have a mission then. Now I'm sleeping finally, good night Shisui.” Itachi answered climbing through his window, falling to his bed.

“Thanks Itachi, you will not regret it. Good night. "


End file.
